To Save a Wolf
by renphoenix
Summary: When Malfatto and Il Lupo are contracted to work together in assassinating a noble woman, something inside each is awakened and a hunter becomes prey.
1. Chapter 1

The night was young and just beginning, yet the thick fog that would be a predecessor to heavy rains had already begun to settle in for the night. He grinned as he looked out from his preach, gazing upon the sleepy city of Roma as people hurried into their homes. It was a perfect night to hunt. And he planned on doing just that. "Looks like the wolf gets his day after all," he said to himself as he leaped into a hay stack and waited for his prey to stumble ever closer.

Malfatto was just getting started on his own hunt and prey. The women whose jobs sought them to stay out in the unnatural fog were of his most favored variety. His mask hiding his sadistic grin and his pouch of poisons hidden inside his jacket, he approached the curvy blonde he had been watching for the past hour as she stood at the corner of a building. "Care to help me Madonna?" he asked as he bowed and extended his hand. "I do believe I need some medical assistance and only one as lovely as you will cure my aliments."

The courier rushed through the empty streets, even guards had chosen to abandon their posts. He came to the small doorway hidden in an alleyway. He slipped a letter under the door and hurried off to his next destination on the other side of the populated city. The sooner he delivered the letters and returned to his Master, the sooner he could insure his newborn son's safety and return to his family life as a simple farmer.  
He turned the corner and ran into something solid, causing him to stumble back and fall. His breath caught suddenly in his chest as he saw the gleam of a hidden blade snapping together. He crawled back in vain, knowing it was far too late and he was going to die. He held out the letter and gulped as it was snatched from his hand. "Your new assignment Master Lupo," his voice cracked with fear. All he heard was the sound of a soft chuckle through the sounds of his choking.

As dawn slowly crept up on the horizon, Malfatto sat at his small desk reading the letter he found under his door, his mask and hat resting next to his bloodied syringe and empty vials of fast acting poison. A grin spread across his face as he read the orders and neatly folded the letter up; tossing it in his fire place so no record would ever be found.

Lupo sat crossed legged behind a building as mid-day reigned high in the sky all while the sun remained hidden by a blanket of clouds, basking in the cool damp air that wouldn't relinquish the scent of his hunt or the chill of his victory. He licked his lips and looked about as he quickly broke the seal and opened the letter, almost dropping it in his haste. His lips quickly fell from there cocky smirk to a scowl that more resembled the snarl of his name-sake.

As night saw the same fog rolling in and people settled down for another dreary night indoors, Lupo watched his prey with a slight discomfort. "She is very beautiful," Malfatto commented as he gazed through her cracked window. "I would love to see what makes her tick." Lupo rolled his eyes and continued watching as the she undressed and readied herself for bed, the soft candlelight flickering over her pale skin, giving her face an ethereal glow.  
He licked his lips as her dress and slip fell away from her body. He could'nt help but to agree with Malfatto, Amelia de Luca Moretti was more than a simple noble woman; she resembled that of a goddess. Her intellect and her beauty made her a greatly sought after prize by many men wishing to rise in the social ranks of Roma. He was truly sad that she had to die, but he was going to enjoy the view while it lasted.

"_Watch her, study her habits and her daily life with Malfatto. When the time is right, make sure she an accident. Use any means necessary to see that her life comes to a fast and messy end. Killing Amelia will show that we know where the assassins are getting their funding, regardless to if she has any idea or not as to her family's business."_

Malfatto sat back leaning against the wall of the adjacent building. "Are you always this quiet and awkward to be around?" Lupo just looked back at him, a soft but audible growl rising in his throat. The doctor just shook his head, his mask hiding his smirk. "At least you're efficient enough." Lupo turned back to his prey only to find her gone from his viewpoint. "Why don't you go see where she…" Malfatto began. The prowler had already covered the distance of the buildings and was slowly creeping in her bedroom window.

He searched through the drawers of her vanity and nightstand. Old letter from past lovers and a diary littered the insides while powder and perfumes littered the outside. Lupo slid the leather bound diary in his jacket and glanced back as Malfatto silently slipped in to join him. "She has nothing important but has had many hopeful courters. I'm sure with how pristine her family is, she has remained a virgin though. Bad news for you cause she isn't a whore," he grinned as he watched the doctor turn his head up from a stack of papers. "I can almost see the scowl on your face."

Days passed with both men hunting and watching her. Their master had granted them the permission of taking their time and as a result, Malfatto saw it fitting to approach and attempt to court. Amelia, slightly taken off guard that someone other than a nobleman had approached her seeking a courtship, was somewhat amused and agreed to spend some time everyday with the doctor at the markets.

Lupo watched from the distance with a sense of disgust as Malfatto took a more direct approach learning about her. As the days went on though, he quickly learned from his own observations that the 'good' doctor was learning no more than he was by waiting in the shadows.

Her routine was just that, daily and better then clockwork. She rose every morning just before dawn and spent an hour getting ready, dressing herself, fixing her own hair and makeup, making sure she smelled as good as she looked. She ate breakfast with her family and spent the next 4 hours learning various activities from playing the harp and violin to chess with her eldest brother and sewing with her mother and sisters. She would leave to eat lunch with her friends and go walking around the market as they shopped for an hour. She had added an extra hour in the markets walking around as she talked with Malfatto and would return home by mid afternoon. She spent the rest of her evening studying and reading, learning all things from math and art to astronomy and science, and reveled at any new book she received as a gift reading them over and over. As dinner came around she would ready herself by touching up her hair and makeup, changing clothes if needed and would descend from her room to join family and friends as her parents entertained Roma's nobility with stories and gossip where she would on occasion play the harp or violin. After that, she excused herself and went back to her room to get ready some rest, where she replied to any letters or would search for a missing journal before undressing and wrapping herself up in lush blankets and quilts to go to sleep.

Lupo found it hard to listen on the conversations when she played her instruments. The sound poured from the windows down to him, washing him in an unfamiliar relaxation that he had long since forgotten. He would set and listen quietly, the rest of the world drown out in a single symphony that made him sadder each day knowing Malfatto would strike first and bring her life to an end.

A month had passed by as though it was only an hour. Amelia sat at a courtyard snacking on the gift of an exotic fruit Malfatto had brought for her. She listened to him tell tales of the various origins and mythologies surrounding the small sweet seeds she ate. "The pomegranate is by far one of the most intriguing of fruits as it has such healing abilities in those tiny seeds," Malfatto purred softly as he watched her eat each one with a smile on her face as he changed subjects to his medicine practices. She couldn't see the twisted smile spread across his face and the wicked gleam in his eyes.

Lupo saw passed the façade. He got up from his spot and blended into the crowd, his simple nobleman attire making him seem like he blonged. He walked past the couple on the bench and into the city crowd. As night came on and the fog rolled in, he sat by candlelight flipping through the pages of her journal again. He re-read various entries of how her day took an unexpected turn or how an argument upset her. He finally sat down the small book and frowned as he snuffed out the flames of his candles and pulled up his thin blankets. He didn't want to sit in her room watching her sleep, feeling despair set in as Malfatto would enter the room and join him to tell him of fantasies he had tormenting and torturing her before he finally killed her.

The courier ran through the empty streets sliding the letters under the doors of the doctor and the prowler. Both men were out hunting other prey to ease their mind. For Malfatto, he needed to find someone less interesting then Amelia to talk to and kill so when he finally killed her it was all the sweeter. Lupo sat perched over the city in a high tower watching a petty novice assassin stalk a Borgia captains' post waiting for its leader to return. He needed to take his mind off the inevitable and undeniable truth that he didn't want Amelia to die.

Both men slid through the night with ease and silent efficiency. Moving through the fogged streets and spaced out lands. Their minds both cluttered with their recent kills, current prey, and Amelia. They easily over took their targets and settled on the ground for a minute next to their victim. On one end of the city a muffled cry escaped as a woman felt her neck snapping under the weight of someone's arms and hands twisting her while another woman purred softly into her lover's ear before feeling a pinch and falling limp on her bed, her body paralyzed but her senses on fire as she tried to scream when the searing pain of a scalpel cut into her stomach.

Each sat there in silence, one covered in blood from the thrill and one covered in sweat from the hunt, a soft chuckle escaping both men's lips. "No," Lupo whispered to his dead victim. "I want to see what makes him tick."

The next day came and went faster then it needed to. All attempts at warning the de Luca Moretti of their daughters impending death proved to fail miserable as the door was slammed in his face over and over again. Malfatto watched with a soft smile hidden by his mask before he turned and retreated home to ready himself for dinner with Amelia's family. "Won't mother and father be so proud of me now, dinning with the wealthiest of nobility and courting the city of Roma's finest lady," he said under his breath. "And the Borgia, well they will love me as their traitor dies with Roma's finest lady."

Lupo watched the doors and windows of the home, waiting for something to happen, someone to exit. The windows to Amelia's room were wide open as he watched her step in with a man. "My father would be so furious if he knew you were still here Malfatto," she giggled as he followed her into the room and looked around as though he had never been inside.  
"Malfatto?" he gasped as he listened clinging to the walls just beside her window. "No, I can't warn her now." He peered in to see her standing motioning with her finger for him to come closer. "You aren't like any other man I have seen before and certainly treat me better than them all." She pulled him closer, unaware that his syringe was in his hand as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
Lupo saw the soft tensing of her muscles as pricked her. Her body fell limp in his arms and she let out a soft gasp as he caught her. "Now, now my dearest, we must be careful that no one else knows your missing for many days." He grinned sadistically, "Or at least that they don't find you." Malfatto chuckled as he saw Lupo enter the room. He picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry my friend but I got here first and therefore reap the rewards of the kill." His hands squeezed and lightly slapped her butt. "And oh how rewarding this is going to be. Sleeping with a virgin and killing her in the same night. How exciting?"  
he slipped out the front door as ran down the hallway with her. Lupo knew where he was going to go and simply jumped out the window and ran for the small abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. "Rewarding indeed," he said with a smirk on his face. "I haven't been this thrilled at the hunt in ages."


	2. Chapter 2

Lupo sat and waited, hidden inside the small excuse for a shack. Body parts and chemicals littered the tables and shelves while the foul odor rose to meet his nose as he balanced himself in the rafters. The door swung open and he watched Malfatto enter with Amelia on his shoulder.

He squeezed her butt again, rubbing and pinching it before he threw her down on a dirty, old, and hard bed. The only sound she made was a soft umph as her vocals cords and mouth failed to work together from the medicine. The doctor walked over to a desk and picked up a pair or cutting sears, looking the bloody blades over before walking back to his victim.

Lupo watched as he cut her dress off, leaving her in a slip and panties. Malfatto hummed happily as he pulled the torn clothes away and stared down at her. What little light that poured into the small room was enough for him to see, just as it was for his hunter, but Malfatto wanted her to see everything he was going to do. He walked around and lit every candle until the room was fully illuminated.

Lupo had to stifle a gasp as he saw the extent of the gore in the room, while Amelia began to softly cry letting tears stream down her face in silent terror. Body parts and barely alive women were in corners while hanging from the walls were hides of various animal and humans, a shrunken head of a wolf rested on the mantel close to where she lay while book and papers with detailed drawings and extensive writings littered the rest of the mantel. Blood and other wastes and fluids covered the floor while the walls seemed to be spattered with what Lupo couldn't tell as chemical or bodily fluids. Mold grew in many area and bugs and rodents feasted on the rotting flesh that seemed to be everywhere.

Malfatto stood next to Amelia, not bothering to hide his sadistic grin. He sat on the bed next to her limp body and purred into her ear. "I have been waiting for this night for weeks and finally, you're all mine. I want to see inside your head, see how you work. But first," he gripped her breasts and roughly fondled them in his hands. "First, I just want to fuck you until your pretty little body is raw."

Lupo has seen and heard enough. He quietly descended to the floor and crept up on the doctor. As his hidden switchblade extended and locked, Malfatto turned around in just enough time to block his hunters attack. "Welcome to the party Lupo!" he exclaimed with a twisted grin. He grabbed Lupo by the throat and shoved him back onto a table. Vials and glasses crashed to floor as needles and empty syringes flew against the wall the table was against.

"Amelia, meet Il Lupo, the prowler, the elite hunter, the wolf in your nightmares, your stalker. He was contracted to kill you with me but I guess he had a change of heart. A lamb in a wolf's disguise this one is indeed."

Lupo struggled to gain his footing on the slick floor and stumbled back into the table. Suddenly he was thankful his vest and cape were as thick as they were as a dull needle pressed against his side just under his arm, unable to penetrate the fabric. He turned to gaze back to Malfatto, who had returned to his prey unconcerned with the man trying to fight him. "You know doctor, I'm sure you will be replaced in a few days time. The assassins will find and kill you for killing the daughter of their wealthiest funder, and the Borgia won't ever miss you. You'll be another forgotten memory within a year…" he paused to choose his next words carefully. "Just like your parents have become."

Malfatto slowly turned to stare at Lupo, his eyes wild and filled with rage, his smirk turned into a full scowl as he barred his teeth. Lupo just smirked softly. "I can see your frown doctor. It's not befitting of you I must say." He finally got his balance and rose to his feet.

Malfatto growled as he rushed Lupo, his feet steady and unfaltering from being used to the condition of his safe house. Lupo moved to the side just enough to dodge the oncoming punch and keep from slipping onto the floor. Instinct kicked in as Malfatto went passed him. He grabbed the back of the doctor's head and slammed it down into the table.

Amelia laid there unable to look away; her body wouldn't work for her. She could feel her dinner about to come up from the stench and the fear. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the stranger knee the man she had grown to care for in the small of his back. She wanted to scream and run, but nothing seemed to work right, the medicine effectively keeping here paralyzed.

Malfatto grunted as Lupo's knee made solid contact with his right kidney. He felt the pain shoot through his back and hips as he fell to his knees. He clawed at the table, trying to stand but unable as he felt a fist hit the back of his head. He slumped forward onto the table before falling to the side with a thud.

Lupo carefully walked over to the bed and began to pick Amelia up when something whizzed by his head. A syringe stuck out from the wall in front of him. He turned around to see Malfatto grabbing another syringe, this one filled with a bluish liquid. It was the same medicine he used on Amelia. He moved to hop over the bed as the doctor aimed to stab him in his legs. He felt a pressure against the sole of his boots and heard a loud snap as the needle broke away from the syringe. He carefully landed over Amelia, straddling her as he fumbled to remove the embedded needle.

Malfatto laughed harshly as he stood up and shook his head as though an unpleasant thought passed through his mind. He stumbled to the table at the foot of the bed and grabbed a syringe filled with the paralyzing potion. Lupo got off the bed in a hurry and slid across the floor as he lost his footing and fell to his chest in what he prayed to God was chemicals but smelled of infection and urine. He could hear the chuckle and soft whimper of Amelia as the bed creaked. "Looks like our skilled wolf can't even find his footing my dear."

He looked back to see blood pouring from her arms as he began to cut into flesh, moving from her shoulders down to her wrists. He managed to get onto his knees and hands when he heard the bed shift again and felt a sudden weight forcing him back down as his neck was pinched.

"_Always remember to know your enemy and their tactics. When it's down to life or death and they miscalculated, don't be the dumb wolf to aimlessly attack at the opening only to realize they had a more thought out plan when it's too late. You are the wolf, and as such must show calm intellect and strategy…"_

He fell limp to the floor. Malfatto grinned as he rolled Lupo over and stood over him. "You know, normally I would kill her first so you could watch your attempt go in vain. But you are an annoyance I had not anticipated and do not want."

_"Sometimes, timing is everything… And it's all you will have most of the time."_

He pulled a small knife from his coat and flicked it open, unaware of the locking of the switchblade. "What first? Honestly, I just think I'll slit your throat now and tear you apart later." He kneeled over Lupo's chest grinning. "How sad. Cause I'm a fair player. Since I was going to get the kill I would've let you lose your virginity to her as you took hers."

Malfatto placed the blade at his throat; ready to slice it threw his clothing and skin. "You forgot something doc," Lupo said as he raised his hand. "I'm a murderer, not a rapist!" The blade slid easily between Malfatto's lower ribs through the thick coat. "You missed and hit my necklace, but better luck next time."

He pushed the gasping doctor to the floor and carefully got up. He removed his cape and hood as he approached the bed. Amelia was still looking in the opposite direction. She had heard the exchange but seen nothing. Lupo took what he could of his cape that was clean and wrapped it around her arm. "Let's get you out of here and both of us cleaned up."

He picked up Amelia, who was still sobbing silently and walked out of the shack. There were no horses or carts to help him get away faster. He simply moved as fast as he could to a safe distance and sat her down. "I'll be right back." He turned and ran back inside the building.

Within minutes, as he returned, the shack caught flames. Amelia saw the bright fire as he picked her up and began walking away. "You're lucky. He was going to do horrible things to you." Silently he cursed his emotions that were going to see him hunted and killed but the very men he had once fought alongside of.

Amelia couldn't tell you what time it was, but it felt like an eternity, when she finally drifted to sleep. All she knew was this stranger was still carrying her somewhere, and she was still terrified.


End file.
